He Loves Me
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Continuation of "It's Your Turn", so read that first. - Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby take Fred and Daphne's daughter to the park, but this is one trip that none of them will forget. - Oneshot - Minor Fraphne and major fluffy Shelma - Please read and review!


_**A/N: Okay, hello and welcome to XxLadyStrengthxX's newest story. My name is Cindy Yukonots and I will be your guide this evening. *big, cheesy smile* Before we start, there a few rules we need to go over. First off, please note that this is LadyS' first Shelma fanfic - ever; so I ask that you be kind in your reviews and in giving encouragement. Next, criticism is welcomed, but flames will be not be tolerated and will result in an automatic extermination. Before reading this story, LadyS recommends that you read **_**It's Your Turn**_** first, because this ~sort of comes off of that. This meaning that there are references that you may want to know before moving on. Finally, enjoy reading LadyS' Shelma fanfic! Oh, and souvenirs can be bought in our gift shop on the North Pole. Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: XxLadyStrengthxX does not own Scooby-Doo and the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated.**_

* * *

_He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. _These were the two thoughts that Velma asked herself a countless number of times. She did so as she pulled petals off a pink flower she'd found at the park. She and Shaggy had brought Scooby-Doo and Danielle Jones, Fred and Daphne's daughter **(A/N: from **_**It's Your Turn**_**.)**, out for from fresh air.

Velma and Shaggy were put on babysitting duty for the entire day as Fred treated Daphne to a couple's spa treatment for their three year wedding anniversary. They quickly agreed to take care of their god-daughter for the day, giving her parents a day of relaxation. Velma loved Danielle to pieces, but she was certainly something else. She was brave like Fred, willing to take risks and stubborn like Daphne, always refusing to do what she was told. Danielle had a head full of fiery red hair like Daphne's to match her personality but she had Fred's complexion spot on. The spunky four year old was just as much a part of Mystery Inc. as any of the others were.

_He loves me. He loves me n-_- Velma's thoughts were cut off by the staggered breathing of Shaggy, who had just returned from checking on Danielle. She'd once again done something dangerous, even though Scooby had told her not to. As for the result, her knee was sliced opened and bled badly, but she didn't shed one tear... Only got back up and began to chase Scooby-Doo, Danielle's best friend in the entire world.

"You okay?" Velma laughed as Shaggy caught his breath. She couldn't help but stare lovingly at him as his head was down, but when he brought it up to answer, she quickly looked away.

"Like, yeah," he breathed out and stood up, running a hand through his messy locks. "Like, I don't know where she gets all that energy... I guess she saw me bring over the _Neosporin _and a _Band Aide_, and then sprinted off like a track star! I had to, like, chase after her, and then practically tackle her to get the bandage on!"

Velma giggled at her secret love's words. How did he manage to look so cute when he was worn out from chasing a four year old around, she didn't know, but he still made her heart fall into her stomach. "Please tell me you didn't break her trying to help her. You know Fred would _break you_ if you had!"

Shaggy swallowed and shook his head in response. "Like no, she just grumbled and protested. I swear, she's just like Daphne in so many ways - her personality, looks, and she's even danger-prone, too! Like, every time we go _anywhere_ with her, she gets hurt, man! I don't understand it!" he exclaimed in confusion.

Velma lost herself in fits of giggles as she pushed her glasses up her nose. Then she began thinking of how great Shaggy was with Danielle, and how he would someday make a great father. Velma secretly hoped he'd be the father of her children and come home from work each day to give them piggy-back rides around the house as she made dinner. She'd seen Fred do that with Danielle and she longed for the Jones' life to be hers in the future.

But then there was the thought - does Shaggy even want kids? If so, with her? How long would he want to wait? She'd wait until they'd get married, but would he want to wait _longer?_ Fred and Daphne had no trouble in waiting, but yet, they were eighteen and not trying to have kids. Wait, would Shaggy even want to get married to her?

Velma didn't even realize that as her thoughts ran through her mind, she'd stopped laughing and had a strange look on her face. "Like, Velms, you okay?" she heard from beside her and snapped out of her trance.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, sorry!" Velma apologized. "I just got to thinking, that's all."

"About what?" Shaggy questioned innocently as he turned his full attention on the woman beside him. Scooby could watch over Danielle by himself for a few minutes.

"N-nothing, really; it's not even important," she answered, her hands fidgeting in her lap, which was something she'd do when she was nervous.

Suddenly, Shaggy took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "Like, Velma, I know this is super random and all, but I really need to tell you something..." he trailed off.

"Yes?" she wondered, keeping eye contact with the beatnik. "What is it, Shaggy?"

"Uh, well, you see... Um, yeah, like it's kinda, um ye-"

"Shaggy!" Velma interrupted, becoming impatient. "Spit it out already!"

"I love you," were the words that came out of his mouth suddenly, putting Velma into silence. "I've loved you for the longest time, Velms, since like high school and I haven't had the courage to tell you since. But, like, I was practicing what to say because I was going to make it all romantic and groovy when I told you, but Daphne over heard me and pounded me with questions. So, I like, had to tell her and she just got all squealy and annoying and Daphne-like, but she helped me and so, like, here we are... Me babbling and you staring...at me...in, like, shock."

Velma's mouth hung wide open, speechless. Shaggy, whom she had loved all this time also, had just confessed his love to her. What was she suppose to do or say? It was like her brain had shut off and refused to turn back on for her to respond - she felt useless.

"Velma," Shaggy said with pain in his voice. "Like, please say something," he begged, tightening his grip on her hands.

"I-I love you too," she responded while grinning. _Oh, thank goodness, I can speak! _she thought happily.

Shaggy beamed and leaned forward slowly, giving her a hint of what he was wanting to do. Velma smiled and leaned in also, before their lips met softly. It wasn't a huge kiss, but enough to make sparks go off in each of their heads and butterflies began fluttering in Velma's stomach.

Neither did they know, as the kiss continued, a four year old and a Great Dane watched from afar. "Rawwwwh!" Scooby said sweetly. "Rinally!"

"Ew, that's gross," Danielle Jones disagreed. "Why would they kiss?"

"Recause they rove reach other, Ranielle!" Scooby answered as he continued to keep an eye on his master.

The small redhead shrugged. "It's still gross... Come on, Scooby, let's go on the slide! I'll race you!" she challenged, taking off toward the playground once more.

"Re careful!" Scooby yelled after her as he reluctantly followed.

Back at the park bench, Shaggy and Velma eventually pulled their lips apart. They looked at each other and began to laugh as a blush creeped onto Velma's cheeks. She looked down and noticed the flower she'd been messing with earlier still next to her. She pulled it up and plucked the last petal off and whispered against Shaggy's lips, "_He loves me_."

* * *

After a long day of relaxation, the last thing Daphne wanted to do was come home to a messy house. With Mystery Inc. still going strong and a small daughter running around, Daphne barely ever had time to clean. But the thought of seeing her daughter after several hours of no contact made her want to hug her tight. Her wish was granted as the bouncy four year old ran up to her and jumped into her arms. "Mommy!"

"Hi, sweetie, how was your day?" Daphne asked in her sweet voice.

"Good. Me, Auntie Velma, Uncle Shaggy, and Scooby went to the park! I was playing with Scooby and I got hurt!" Danielle informed as she pointed to her bandaged knee.

_Of course,_ Daphne thought as she looked at her daughter's wound. "Oh no, is it okay?"

The little girl nodded. "Uh-huh! Uncle Shaggy made it feel better and guess what else Uncle Shaggy did!"

"What?" Daphne asked, pretending to be surprised.

Danielle leaned in and whispered, "He kissed Auntie Velma - it was so gross!" she told her mother, but a split second later, crawled out of her arms and raced out the front door, yelling, "Daddy!"

Daphne smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "Way to go, Shag," she muttered to herself before walking out the door to find her husband and daughter.

* * *

_**A/N: And that concludes XxLadyStrengthxX's Shelma fanfic. Thank you all for coming today and I hope you enjoyed the story. Now, here are a few words from the amazing author herself, LadyS!**_

**Thank you, Cindy Yukonots! Haha, so yeah, it's really me - Elise - and I just wanted to say thank you to **Kelly of the midnight dawn **for the park idea. **

**To **AudreyMetalMouth**, your 'Zoinkies' line will be in another Shelma fanfic I write. (:**

**Please review! I want to know how I did with the couple!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
